


Summer Tramp

by itsgameover



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun Comeback Celebration 2020, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Summer Festival, cbx are horny gremlins and i love them, mild smut but still smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsgameover/pseuds/itsgameover
Summary: Jongdae knows the game by now, he also knows how to win.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Challenge #3 — Sweet vs Spicy





	Summer Tramp

**Author's Note:**

> the alternative summary was "cbx are horny after lollapalooza", you are welcome

Jongdae knows the game by now, knows the game Baekhyun loves to play. Stradling Minseok’s thighs, sloppy kisses and side glances thrown to the one left out of their fun. He is trying to rile him up, sucking a purple blemish on the side of his hyung’s neck without breaking eye contact. 

But Jongdae is high and dizzy, the last day of a long summer festival lingering underneath his skin, ears still drumming to the sound of the music of one of his favourite bands. 

The tent is hot, hot with the little noises coming out of the pair making out next to him, hot with the sun that went down an hour ago. It’s the power of summer, heat lingers longer than it should, heat rises quicker too.

Minseok enjoys Baekhyun’s game a little too much. He likes when Baekhyun is pliant and sweet for him, readily available, rolling his hips slowly into him, making low whiny sounds. He always likes sweet and pliant, but he makes an exception for Jongdae, who has never been other than rough and dirty. It’s how they work, their dynamic the same all the time. Three ticking bombs, three mouths readily available. 

But Jongdae is high and still feels the bitterness of beer in his tongue, so he looks at the roof of the tent, fidgeting with the popsocket of his phone. Baekhyun moans, loud and proud, but Jongdae doesn’t look. Minseok laughs through a groan, deep and sultry as usual. 

Jongdae knows the game by now, he also knows how to win. Baekhyun is a ticking bomb, no other description fits him better, so waiting is the way to making him implode. Patience is always the key to make Baekhyun beg for him to join the fun, to get him so hungry that he has to beg for the attention. Because Baekhyun is a puppy, never happy unless both of his lovers, his hyung and his dongsaeng, are with him, are there to take pleasure from him. He will whine and he will beg, and then Jongdae will give him exactly what he asks and what Jongdae wants. 

“Dae” the fog breaks, Jongdae loves how his name rolls off Baekhyun’s tongue “Dae…” he says, soft and silky. A hand sneaks into sight, resting on his chest, descending smoothly, cupping him over his jeans. Jongdae hums, as if asking what does he want, keeping his eyes to himself. Baekhyun rubs a hand on Jongdae’s hard on and all he can do is smirk at the sweet sensation. 

“Dae.” Minseok’s voice joins, more amused than needy.

Jongdae finally deigns himself to look at the pair. Minseok is half naked, shirt lost somewhere but Jongdae doesn’t care to search because shirtless Minseok is a sight to be seen, toned arms and chiseled chest. Baekhyun’s pants are undone, sporting obvious arousal inside his underwear, his blonde hair is messy and his lips are glossy and red, well kissed but could be better, would look better on Jongdae’s dick. 

“What do you want, Baekhyun?” he asks, rising on his elbows with one eyebrows quipped upwards. Baekhyun pouts so prettily, blushes so sweetly. He is such a pretty man, nearing twenty five years old but they still call him a boy, for he is whiny and needy and with untaunted beauty. 

Baekhyun trades a look with Minseok, then climbs off his lap and right into Jongdae’s space, making room for himself over his hips. Jongdae sits up entirely, looking at Baekhyun at eye level and loving the blatant lust displayed in his pretty face. He traces his thighs, full and soft, so different to his own legs or Minseok’s, wiry and muscular respectively. Baekhyun whines when Jongdae avoids his attempt at kissing, choosing to nip at his neck, covering the sweet traces of Minseok with more love bites. 

Baekhyun doesn’t know how to use concealer, that’s a shame for him.

Minseok sits behind Baekhyun, pushing him a little bit closer to Jongdae. Minseok also enjoys Jongdae’s way of playing the game, kissing him over Baekhyun’s shoulder, filthy and full of tongue enough to make them both moan. The boy between their hips groans and Minseok laughs into the kiss, breaking apart only to kiss Baekhyun’s neck and perch his chin over his shoulder. 

“Don’t keep the boy waiting” he says, biting in the junction of his neck and shoulder. Baekhyun pouts, expression faltering under the assault to his abused neck but coming back to full force as he reaches for Jongdae.

“Please, Dae, please, kiss me” he begs, trailing kisses down Jongdae’s jaw, fisting his t-shirt desperately “Please, Dae, touch me, I need you to touch me”

Bingo, he won the game.

Baekhyun is touchy, so so touchy, begging to be touched at all times. In their shared space no one is ever really alone if Baekhyun has a say in it, clinging with arms and legs to whoever is sitting in the couch, legs entangled under the table as they eat, one hand touching if they are working side by side on their laptops. 

He’s also very vocal, loud and whiny to the bone, screaming at horror movies, laughing uproariously and singing at every given moment. 

In bed, or in tent, there is no difference to his touchy tendencies. So Jongdae shouldn’t have expected different as they fuck in such a limited space, Baekhyun drowning his moans as best as he can using Jongdae’s fingers as a muzzle, one hand roaming over Jongdae’s chest while the other satiates Minseok. Jongdae had forgotten how good it was 

Basking in the sweet afterglow, spent and sweaty in a tent that should be way too small for three people, but that fits them quite decently, Baekhyun asks “do you think someone jerked off to the sound of us fucking?” 

Minseok laughs, Jongdae sighs deeply, but deep down wonders the same thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first time attempt at smut, so I hope it wasn't that bad <3  
> as always, comments and kudos are appreciated :D  
> [follow me on tw for less smut and more memes](https://twitter.com/kaisooyas)


End file.
